1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill including a shielding and protecting device for shielding the motor and for preventing the motor from being dirtied by dust or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise an endless belt rotatably supported in a base of the treadmill, and a motor coupled to the endless belt for rotating and driving the endless belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,528 to Dalebout et al. discloses one of the typical treadmills and comprises an endless belt and a motor disposed in the base. The motor is disposed in front of the endless belt. No shielding devices have been provided for shielding and protecting the motor, such that the motor is disposed and located right in front of the endless belt. While in use, dust or the like, particularly the dust applied onto the endless belt by the users may be carried or transported into the base and may dirt the motor, such that the motor may be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a treadmill including a shielding and protecting device for shielding the motor and for preventing the motor from being dirtied by dust or the like.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a treadmill comprising a base including a middle portion, a first end portion and a second end portion, a first roller rotatably secured in the middle portion of the base, a second roller rotatably secured in the first end portion of the base, an endless belt engaged over the first roller and the second roller, a motor disposed in the second end portion of the base, and coupled to the first roller for driving the first roller and the endless belt, and a shielding device disposed between the motor and the endless belt for shielding the motor and for preventing the endless belt to carry dust to dirt the motor. For example, the users may carry the dust onto the endless belt, and the dust may then be carried or transported toward the motor, but may be shielded or collected by the shielding device and may be prevented from dirtying the motor.
The shielding device includes a frame, and a screen engaged in the frame and disposed between the motor and the endless belt for shielding the motor, and for allowing air to flow into the base to dissipate the heat that may be generated by the motor.
A pair of bars are further provided in the base and disposed between the motor and the endless belt, the shielding device is secured onto the bars.
The base includes a fence provided between the motor and the endless belt, the bars are secured onto the fence.
A cover is further provided and secured onto the second end portion of the base for shielding the motor and the other elements, the bars are secured onto the cover.
The bars each includes at least one reinforcing rib extended therefrom for reinforcing purposes.
The bars each includes a bracket extended therefrom for engaging with the shielding device and for positioning the shielding device to the bars.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.